Perfume compositions are utilized to help make products more delightful to consumers. This is especially true for perfume compositions and complexes that can provide a desired and long-lasting perfume or scent each time the composition is applied or used. However, current perfume compositions are not optimized for release from a cyclodextrin complex and some components can remain within the complex and unexpressed. As such, there is a need for a perfume composition which is optimized for release from a cyclodextrin and cyclodextrin perfume complexes made from such optimized perfumes.